


The Lady of Shallot

by Reio



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reio/pseuds/Reio
Summary: AU. Also it is actually a Chinese fic... Just some stuff. I really want to get to know more people, but I don't have the ability to work out an English fic just yet...*sighTitle from Tennyson's poem……我一直在想，为什么没有人写这个AU的斯赫呢！！！我不懂！！！说实话，写得不太好……太碎片场景，估计对我没啥改进空间了……凑合一下吧，就是了却我一桩心愿填平一个坑(叹)Lofter上发过，只打了斯赫tag





	The Lady of Shallot

愿你百岁无忧。

他看冥想盆里银色的光斑荡漾，窗外暮色渐消，将要接近破晓。很奇异地、他那时唯一的感觉就是疲惫，榨干他所有精神、所有情绪的疲惫。城堡之中战斗正酣，校长室里这一隅死寂显得病态而令人焦灼，可他也再无心去想了。  
他很累了。他太累了。本应终于归于他的又流走了。本来他可以——终于——什么都不再管了。他把那记忆给了波特，完成了他最后的任务，本该得到所保证的，在经历了太过太过漫长的一天之后终于可以上床休息了。太阳落下，黑夜张开怀抱。  
可现在他在这儿，等在黑魔王堂而皇之颐指气使地让他领他进来之前把这些记忆移走。之后怎样，他不确定。波特死了。败局已定。  
波特死了。  
他抬头，目光对上邓布利多的画像。画上的男人收起了那副带着笑意的神秘眼神，从镜片下注视着他，神情严峻。  
“西弗勒斯。”他说。  
他也失去了对这个男人的情绪。他早被抽空了。他操控他——讽刺的是他到了最后却不知道他是怎么做到的。对他说谎。先是莉莉，再是她的儿子。他早该知道的，不是吗？他没有在意莉莉和她的丈夫——他闪耀的格兰芬多，的命，那哈利·波特又有什么区别？  
他多么平静地告诉他要莉莉的儿子死。  
然后他还是照做了。哈。  
他机械地思考，邓布利多现在在想些什么。是不是他眼前的男人或许又成了危险的不确定因素呢。怎么走下一步棋？啊，挂在那里可计划不了任何事情，老东西。  
所以你打算放弃吗。他问自己。  
他移开了与邓布利多相交的目光，把记忆放回自己的脑海、冥想盆藏进肖像后的洞。  
然后他一言不发地离开。  
不是现在。

事情从来都不容易。黑魔王大发雷霆是意料之中的，将他从校长的位子上拽下来也是意料之中的——哈，他也无论如何不想当这种校长；他在医疗翼里面半死不活地躺了半个月也是意料之中的，他想起那时波比看他的眼神，很复杂，失望和怜惜混在一起，让他接近产生了一份愧疚——他毕竟伤了她的心，屈指可数的或许曾经关心过他的人的心。她再也不会原谅他。或许他该在那时喂他一剂毒药——她有多么充分的理由恨自己。可她最终也没有那么做。医者仁心，他苦涩地想，不愿再多面对她一秒，稍有好转的他立马离开了医疗翼、躲回他的地牢。  
找到小鬼头们也不是很难。血气方刚荷尔蒙过剩的青少年不会甘心就这么逃跑——说实在的，在黑魔王掌权之下他们也没那么容易跑出英国去；他们会在一个相对可靠但不会离这一切太远的地点藏好，或许会效仿之前格兰芬多金三角的行为，但花了一阵功夫，耐心总还是让他找到了自称DA的那群小鬼的藏身之处；思忖再三他挑了个只有格兰杰在的空档闯进去——或许也只有她能听人说两句话、而不是就算被缚在地上还大吵大嚷扬言要给他一个阿瓦达。后来证明他的选择是对的，格兰杰震惊地看着他召唤出的守护神、结合他之前的说辞，神情很快转化为了那种曾经有时出现在课堂上的短暂独立思考之后的恍然大悟。他松了口气，庆幸着少了不少麻烦的同时——格兰杰会去说服那一群韦斯莱、洛夫古德和其他的小鬼，又有点他自己也不太愿意承认的感激——格兰杰总是更加愿意相信他的，可讽刺的是，她恐怕是除邓布利多和黑魔王以外最相信他的人了。哈。  
于是当事情暂时安顿下来之后，他才发现他给自己惹上了更大的麻烦。他得想办法把这群从十一岁开始就不知道安生的大部分来自精神里不知道安静一秒的格兰芬多的小崽子组织起来——扔给现在恐怕是群龙无首而且也几乎不可能相信他的凤凰社，或者让他们想办法在不脑子一热就冲出去暴露所有人的情况下照顾自己，或者——啊梅林哪他真的不想——自己来。可他朝邓布利多立誓保护霍格沃茨的学生，他就是死——这话说得就好像这还很新鲜似的——也得尽力把这群不知感激的小鬼护好，结果把自己放在了无比尴尬的境地：他试着给这群痛苦、失意又迷茫的小鬼一点希望，表现得好像局势还很乐观一样，可以预料到地、作为一个从十几岁开始就放弃了绝大部分乐观念头的人，他行为的收效奇差无比——韦斯莱家的双胞胎凑到他眼前，其中一个清清嗓子开口说：  
“无意冒犯，教授，但是求你行行好，把那幅表情收起来吧——”  
“——我们都知道你不是这个世界上最乐观的人来着。”  
“说实在的，那个表情看上去像是活不了三个月了还要想办法强颜欢笑应付公差的苦劳魔法部维修职员。”  
“让我们觉得好像我们真的没有三个月可活了。”  
“这种事情或许交给我们会更合适。”弗雷德——绝对是弗雷德，倒不是因为耳朵，毕竟分辨这对双胞胎一直是对他抓包恶作剧和关禁闭任务的刚性需求——眨眨眼，对他露出一个嘴角咧到耳根的笑容。  
他是对的，听了这话他如释重负——他宁可给一年级的斯莱特林和格兰芬多上一整个下午的课，再在他的教室最后一排放一个听课的乌姆里奇。但同时被他教过的小鬼这样调侃总是不舒服的——他皱紧眉哼了一声，不情不愿地挤出一句“那就随你的便”。  
一旁的格兰杰看着他的表情噗嗤笑了一声。  
“喔。”乔治及时配音道。  
格兰杰立马有些慌乱地开始想他解释她没有任何嘲笑他的意图——然后被他不耐烦地打断。“不知道你有没有发现，我还没有神经衰弱到稍有风吹草动就会挥着魔杖把周围的遮挡物都炸出一圈孔的地步，我也不吃人，格兰杰小姐。”  
不过格兰杰那一阵子的确有些神经质。和她亲如姐弟的波特死了，还有那么多她熟悉的同学、长辈，更多的人生死未卜，他们战败躲入地下，对任何人而言都是沉重的包袱。他没有怨她的意思，如果能稍微振奋她的精神——算了，她想笑就笑吧，他又不可能拿她怎么样。有次他进到这魔药教室背后的密室来、撞见她一个人蜷在角落的椅子里无声地流着泪——她看见他竟然满脸惊惧，一边上气不接下气地朝他道歉一边不停抹着脸、徒劳地想要止住眼泪。他好气又好笑——就好像她这样是一件可耻的事情，他会因此一把把她推到地上大发雷霆一样。他挂着一副十足古怪(似乎因此她看上去并没有信服)的表情告诉她这完全正常、他不会说她什么，然后掉头带上门离开；所有人都感到痛苦、需要慰藉和释放，没人该为情绪感到羞愧。更何况格兰杰的确会哭，说实话，也常哭，但她的眼泪绝不是怯懦或者情绪化，她总会将该做的事情一丝不差地做好。其他人也基本上一样——做不到的人也正努力地组织着自己的情绪，这些他从十一岁看着长大的小鬼们正跨过成长成熟的坎，只是伴着的是战争过分过早的催化。他有些无奈，在霍格沃茨呆了那么久、尽管他不喜欢老师的工作和小孩子，但看孩子从十一岁长到十八岁、岁月总在一些学生身上留下过分残酷的痕迹。  
虽然他的痕迹与他们不是一种方式。

格兰杰红着脸道了歉——在数不清他多少次告诉她他没有心情容忍她无数次大惊小怪的“对不起”之后。  
“但你看——这也是共识嘛，教授。赫敏一般不愿意附和我们的。”乔治插进来缓和气氛。  
“我们会努力把‘我有个老疯子顶头上司在他手下我真的干不了三个月了’的氛围从这里驱逐出去的。”  
“就算你们真的消息闭塞到不知道，我也得告诉你们我已经不是校长了。”他翻了个白眼。  
“喔，霍格沃茨有史以来任职期最短的校长——倒不是说这样不好。”弗雷德装出一副戏剧性的同情表情——在看到他比以往更阴沉和充满怒气的表情之后立马收了回去。  
“好极了。”罗恩摆出一副胃痉挛般的表情。“那现在是谁？”  
“我在霍格沃茨任教近二十年以来唯一能和我竞争最不受欢迎教师头衔的女士。”他实事求是地说。  
罗恩的脸绿了。“你不是认真的——”  
“我也希望不是。”他恶狠狠地答道。  
罗恩哀嚎着缩回了座椅里——他又不用天天应对那只母蛤蟆，斯内普瞪了现在完全没在留意他的韦斯莱一眼。  
弗雷德对他露出了真诚的同情眼神。  
一旁一直默不作声的格兰杰忽然开口，眼神里带着那种“我是个品学兼优的好万事通但我现在要违反校规了”的狡黠：“我倒是很好奇——如果让别人知道她成天戴着斯莱特林的挂坠盒还自称是她的家传宝物，那该是什么场景。啊，”她收敛了脸上的笑容，开口补充道，“倒不是说我们应该这样做……”  
周围的人愣了几秒，罗恩率先反应过来，脸上绽开一个大大的笑容、一把抱住她：“蜜恩——你真是个天才！”  
看着周围大笑起来的青少年，他有点无奈地想道，尽管为了出气他也巴不得这么做，可现在真的会有比乌姆里奇更糟的选项。对一个学校而言一个控制狂疯子总比刚从战场上下来的以杀人和折磨为乐的疯子好——黑魔王可不会想什么“学生的身心健康发展”问题。  
但他还是禁不住想象了一下那母蛤蟆面对着盛怒的黑魔王的场景。  
然后他的嘴角也翘了起来。

时间一点点过去。后来他找到了凤凰社的一些残余成员——理所当然地他们没有孩子那么观念开放，花了更长的时间才让他们勉强接受现实、让长大些的小鬼们——其实现在也算得上年轻人了，即使是头脑简单心理年龄偏低的那些，渐渐加入到邓布利多军的行动中来。他也在试着寻找学校在校生中对现状不满、有加入他们的可能性的学生，教他们真正的黑魔法防御术——其实现在已经没有“黑魔法防御术”的挂名了。可一届届过去这种学生越来越少，现在他们能做的毕竟太有限，在学校任职的他此刻无比清晰地感受到“孩子就是未来”这句(充满了令人恶心的慈爱的教育工作者的热情)话的最生动的诠释——当一届届过去，学生把出生时就伴随他们的崇拜黑魔王和迫害麻瓜出身的巫师当成理所当然的事情，他明白他们的希望越来越渺茫，变成黑夜里的一点星，最终要消失了。  
或者，如果他对自己诚实的话，自从波特死去、他们输掉霍格沃茨战役后就再没有希望。  
但他不可能放弃——尽管这话让他自己也感到惊讶。他终于明白一些东西，一些即使是飞蛾扑火也令人甘心的东西。他跟随莉莉走上这条路，时间长了他自己也相信了。  
有的时候他会想……当莉莉挡在她的儿子前面，在死神镰下为他施下那道流动在血脉里、保护他到成年的古老咒语时……她是怎样的心情呢。或许他永远不会理解，可他开始接近，他揣测那或许是一种爱的希望吧，果然从一开始他就离她太远。  
然后他就又想到格兰杰。想到1998年的圣诞节，她一个人坐在他的房间里发愣，他在书桌的抽屉里翻出之前在课上没收的波特的什么金色飞贼笑话产品——八成是了，他并没有和韦斯莱家的双胞胎一样的研究兴趣，想了想还是拿给格兰杰看了。她把那个金色的小球攥在手心木然地看着，然后无声地咬着下唇流了一会泪。他当然什么都没说，坐在他的书桌前自顾自地看书。当她擦干眼泪抬起头，她平静地开口说道：“谢谢你，教授。”  
“我早就不是你的教授了，格兰杰。”  
“那……”她有点怯生生地犹豫着开口。  
他沉默了。他突然后悔刚才的发言——他可从没有纠正过韦斯莱，或者洛夫古德，或者其他的小鬼。  
“……我还是有名字的。”最后他这么说。  
出乎他意料地，格兰杰慢慢露出一个微笑来。“那么好的……谢谢你，西弗勒斯。”  
那几个音节完全让他震在原地。她说他的名字就好像露珠自然地从叶片上滚落那样，那么自然而……让人喜爱。有多久没有人发自真心而不是另有所求地叫他的名字了呢，他都记不清了吧。  
总而言之，他没有回答。  
过了一阵他说，“我可以给你弄点圣诞晚宴上的东西吃。反正他们都习惯我在房间里用餐。”  
“我希望能有甜品。”她立马答道。  
“葡萄干布丁或者巧克力蛋糕。”  
“巧克力蛋糕，谢谢你。”她咧嘴一笑。  
他怀疑那时他有些过于宽容了。因为他永远也忘不掉1999年的圣诞节格兰杰自顾自地把他的房间窥探了个遍，最后从他的浴室里出来学他扬起一边眉毛露出一个坏笑，“你原来有洗发露的啊，西弗勒斯。”  
之后她为了得到晚宴上的巧克力蛋糕而道了歉。

再后来他们熟悉起来。然后他心中的那种感觉就愈发明显。违和感，有什么事情不对劲，好像自波特死后他的生活就是一场梦，这一切都……不是真的。不该发生。不是他不肯接受失败，而是……不一样的。他就只能这么形容。  
他有一次下意识地对格兰杰说了类似的话，她露出那种紧张时常见的咬下唇的小动作，谨慎地思索着问，“那你觉得该是怎么样呢？”  
“大概是大团圆结局。像什么儿童文学丛书一样。”  
她噗嗤笑了。“不可能有那么好的。”  
“的确。会死一两个对主角而言如师如父的角色，还有一场惨烈的决战。但还是会有胜利后的狂欢、令人作呕的终成眷属、一打改过自新，加上一副二十年后的幸福平静生活景象。”  
格兰杰笑得更厉害了。“你好像相当熟悉嘛。”  
他不置可否地耸耸肩。  
“你大概会和韦斯莱在一起。”  
她啪地抬起头。“为什么这么说？”  
“你们两个之间我是瞎了才会看不出。”  
她皱起眉头。“我和罗恩只是朋友。”  
他不屑地哼了一声。

谈话也没再继续下去，但他却常常回想起。他从不怎么感性，但和格兰杰说的那些玩笑话般的景象——他就总觉得、该是那样的。该是真的。布莱克、邓布利多、霍格沃茨战役，他们是缺一个好结局。波特和金妮维亚、格兰杰和罗纳德。  
然而最根本的是他觉得自己不该在这里。他……他想如果他们胜利、战争结束后他大概会在阿兹卡班度过余生。但他还是认为他会死。一定会，就把所有麻烦和尴尬扼杀，和他的愿望无关。他会乐意迎接的。  
……只是。但就只是。  
格兰杰。  
他对她无数次地提起过韦斯莱，得到的都是否认。最后她被他惹恼，不耐烦地问他，“你为什么一定要坚持一遍遍地这么说呢？”  
他答不上来。他清楚这种行为……足够神经质。也毫无依据。因为这样是……对的？  
面对着他的沉默、她的表情变了。  
“你有没有想过……如果我已经倾心于另一个人呢。”她轻轻地说。  
他猛地抬起头，眉头皱到一起。“是因为我的话……为你心仪的对象造成了错误的印象？”  
她抿紧嘴唇，目光游移。“……也可以说是吧。”声音细如蚊喃。  
“你应该向他挑明——我假设是个他？”他朝她扬扬眉毛。格兰杰对谁感兴趣？他居然真的看不出来——或许是金妮维亚？他不太懂女性之间的情谊的界限……  
她苦涩地笑笑，摇摇头。“……不会有用的。”  
他又沉默。他知道此时此刻不该说什么。  
然后他们也就都没再说话。

“我曾经爱一个人。”  
又是一年圣诞节。他把倒满热水的茶壶放到桌上，之后突兀地开口。  
格兰杰茫然地看着他。“……西弗勒斯？”她试探着问。  
他不自然地清清嗓子。“我知道你……相信我。你觉得我的为人值得尊敬和信赖……”  
“这都是事实。”她的表情变得担忧起来。  
“——对你而言这就是足够的理由。我很……感激这一点。”他举起一只手打断她，无视了她想再说些什么的诉求。“但同时……不，有些东西我不想带进坟墓里。”他闭眼深吸一口气。  
“西弗勒斯，作为巫师你还是身强力壮的年岁……”  
“听我说。”他直接打断了她，看上去下了很大的决心和什么抗争着。“……拜托你。”  
“我和她很早就相识。早在霍格沃茨入学前。她父母都是麻瓜……是我告诉她我们的世界的事情。  
“我的日子一直都不好过。在学校有波特的那群掠夺者和我作对——还有更多的人。在家我的父母无休止地争吵打骂……只有她是我的宽慰。  
“……但我也想要力量摆脱这一切。名声。荣誉。尊敬。  
“我选了一条错路。她和我绝交了。”  
他顿了顿，就像思索着该怎么继续接下去，但声音依旧平板得毫无情绪。  
“后来……她和我痛恨的人结了婚。生下孩子。  
“我做了件……糟透了的事。当我意识到她可能因此而死……我吓坏了。我去求邓布利多。但最终这没改变什么。她和她的丈夫都死了。留下那孩子……”  
他不再说了。格兰杰早该明白了。  
他的房间里静得让人坐立难安。只剩下格兰杰抽泣的声音。  
这让他很不舒服。格兰杰的眼泪他不算陌生，可这次不一样。她……她是在为他流泪。关心他。他知道。  
因此他才会……不安。  
“天哪，西弗勒斯……”过了很久她终于哭着开口，摇摇头，声音嘶哑。“我不知道该说什么……”  
“……波特知道。他看了我的记忆。我不知道那时要怎么让他相信我。”他自顾自地喃喃道，答非所问。  
“我不知道……你是怎么撑过来的……”  
“我拥有的从来都不多。”  
格兰杰还在哭泣，只是抽泣声小了下去。他没去试着逃开——他想试着适应她。他惊觉自己在多大程度上和她变得亲密——或许他的表现不仅仅是他心想的那样。而是信赖，甚至主动想要……接近。或许他该安慰她，可他不知道该怎么做。……另一个人对他还是个彻底的谜。  
于是他就一直僵坐着。沉默。半晌，她渐渐止了眼泪，试探着问，“……你现在还爱她吗？”  
“如果我懂爱的话。”他这么回答。  
“天啊……西弗勒斯。你当然懂。当然。”她又把脸埋进手中。  
他沉默地看着她。莉莉——诚然他一生也不可能忘记她。对他而言她意味着太多。他的爱，他的罪过，他的起点和坟墓。他一生还不净的债。  
但此刻格兰杰的眼泪也让他胸口刺痛。

在那之后格兰杰在他面前话少了很多——这让他更加不舒服。他不希望格兰杰因此同情或者怜悯他——把这件事放在什么遥遥不可企及的神坛上。可他什么都没说。毕竟这太尴尬，他只能在心里暗自迁怒以及后悔自己的决定。早知道他就会把这一切带进坟墓里。  
……知道这事的人死了多少了呢。  
这果然不是个好决定。

“格兰杰。”  
最后他还是忍不住率先开口。格兰杰的沉默让他发疯——他恨他对她的依赖，可又无可奈何。她已经让他开始让步，就像曾经那样。  
“西弗勒斯。”她喃喃道，脸上有份无措，但也了然。  
他不自然地咳了一声。“根据我的观察，我想你最近的举止与平常……存在一些差异。”  
她咬住下唇。  
“你是对的。”她继续用那种声音说，目光避开他的。  
他扬起一边眉毛等她回答。  
“……我知道我不该的。对不起，西弗勒斯。”她颤抖着闭上双眼作了一次深呼吸。然后睁开眼——仿佛下了很大的决心直直地望着他。  
“你还记得你很久之前和我说的话吗。”她问。“关于我该向我心仪的人挑明的那句。”  
思考她说的话，他惊异地倒抽一口气，不，她不会——  
“我不指望你回应。”她轻轻地说。“但……我该告诉你。”  
“格兰杰——”他摇头。  
“我知道。”她安静地说，咬紧下唇。“……但如今我们的生活就是如此。有太多过去，还有渺茫的未来……我想珍惜现在。哪怕只是这样。”她直视他的双眼，那眼里变换着复杂的情绪，但唯独没有退缩。  
她向他凑近。他将她看得清楚：睫毛——半阖着眼时那温柔的弧度。褐色的眼睛。肌肤的绒毛。抿紧的嘴唇。向他凑近——  
恐慌在他心中霎时升起，并着难忍的焦灼。他不能。他承受不了这个，绝对不行——  
“——你在做什么！”他近乎粗暴地一把推开她，几乎在同时后悔。她踉跄后退两步、站稳之后抬眼看着他，那眼神里没有责怨、就好像她对这个早有准备——让他的心口进一步揪紧。  
“我道歉。”她就这么说，然后头也不回地离开了房间。  
然后摔上了门。

他瘫坐下去，激烈的心跳仍然无法平息。他恐慌极了——他要得到些什么。好的、出自善意的。而这是他早就想都不敢想的。努力压下一团乱麻的思绪，他举起魔杖、思索快乐、温暖、明亮的回忆，竭力无视心中升腾的恐慌——召唤他的守护神，可一瞬间他脑海闪过的不再是九岁的他与莉莉嬉笑玩闹的场景——而是格兰杰的笑。灿烂的笑容，棕色的眼睛闪耀着，散发出活力和热量。……还有爱。  
熟悉的牝鹿从杖尖蹦出，他松了一口气。它跃出、落在地板上，然后缓缓转身回头望着他。  
哀伤而怜爱地望着他。  
他与它四目相接，就在那一刻被击穿，莉莉的双眼透过她望进他的心底。某种意义上来讲，它从不是他的……而是她的。或者她。  
你在想什么呢，西弗勒斯。她无言地说。  
那一刻他知道他完了。

可他们都没再提起。一切照旧。就像没人说过谁爱谁，事实上也的确没有过。

在斯科皮·马尔福慌张地闯进他的教室时，他的心猛跳了一下，觉得有什么东西在复原到正轨。他看上去和平时不一样。  
事实也正如此。  
他会好好记住格兰杰给他的最珍贵的东西。那时她置身在在摄魂怪之中，远远地望着不肯回头的他。  
“西弗勒斯。”她朝他露出一个笑容，泪水再也无法遏止地滑落。“我爱你。”她用口型比道。  
我也一样。这话噎在喉中无法出口。  
他可以一辈子靠这个活下去。他想，视野也变得模糊、有什么顺着脸庞滑落。  
之后他们顺流而下，去迎接真正的结局。


End file.
